1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel and a method for producing the same and, more particularly to a liquid crystal panel which is produced by lithography and electro-deposition and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers and monitors prevail in recent years because of the rapid development of information and multimedia. A liquid crystal display (LCD), as a solution of reducing environmental pollution, has been proposed to replace a display tube as a main display device. Therefore, it is required that LCD should be as high display quality as the display tube is. However, there are lots of problems to be overcome in reaching the goal.
A liquid crystal panel, especially color one shown in FIG. 1, includes a color filter substrate 10, a liquid crystal driving substrate 8, and a liquid crystal material 9 in cells within the gap between the color filter substrate 10 and the liquid crystal driving substrate 8. The cell gap, usually from several microns to dozens of microns in length, is formed by spacers 7. Conventionally, the spacers are plastic or glass pellets distributed on a second conductive film 2'. It is hard to distribute the pellets uniformly in this method, and thus nonuniform cell gap and poor display quality arise, especially in large scale display panels. Furthermore, the light is subject to scattering and thus inducing a poor contrast because the pellets may be distributed on a red filter 4, a green filter 5 and a blue filter 6. Still, the pellets will move in cells while the liquid crystal material 9 is filled, and will disconnect driving wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,461 discloses a liquid display panel in which the spacers are produced by photolithographic process. The spacers are easy to shed since photocure process incompleteness may occur in production, and uniformity in size is poor. Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI-6-222370 discloses stripy stria spacers. The resolution is poor because of utilizing negative photoresist and the spacer patterns are limited.